This study will measure bone mass in juvenile twins of known placental type to test whether bone mass is influenced by the prenatal environment as measured by placentation. Cortical and trabecular bone mass will be measured in female twins aged 40-70 to test whether there are different genetic and environmental influences on these two types of bone and if an important genetic influence is the presence or absence of intestinal lactase activity.